When Secrets Are No Longer Secret
by City-Of-Lights-And-Love
Summary: "Just because they don't want you. Dose not mean they don't need you." Her raspy voice crooned to him. That was when he realized that while they grew without him and loved without him. There were parts of them that needed him. Just like he needed them. His Little Birdie, and his Little Lion. Webs of lies don't stay together when scissors are involved.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sometimes people are meant for things that at the time seem unreal and unnatural.

Sirius Black never thought that he, the womanizer of Gryffindor would ever get married. He never believed in a million years that he would marry Rosaline Skies a beautiful muggleborn Ravenclaw.

She was unlike any other women he had met, she was smart and witty, and she was funny, kind and compassionate. She was everything that he was not; she completed the missing pieces to him.

Their wedding was small but filled with friends and the grandmother of Rosaline who the next month died after a death eater attack.

Sirius Black never thought that he would be named godfather of Lily and James's unborn baby; he believed that Remus the most responsible of the marauders would.

He never believed that in the time he was named godfather of the Potters baby, he and his wife would be expecting their own little bundle.

Sirius was through the roof he was expecting his own little pup that would of course be a boy, he would be a marauder like himself and he would be best-friends with the Potter's son because the children would grow up together and of course make mischief. (Like he and James.)

It was a warm July night when Lily Potter gave birth to Harry James Potter and he soon became known through a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney.

The baby boy that Lily held in her arms, the baby that James looked at with pride, and the baby that Sirius looked at like his own; would one day save the wizarding world twice once before he was even potty trained. The second would be before he graduated Hogwarts.

But this was all to come in the future.

* * *

What was next in Sirius Black's life would shock everyone and make Minerva McGonagall think about retirement.

Rosaline Black gave birth a beautiful starry August

night, and barley a week after Lily gave birth to Harry.

Rosaline gave birth to a bouncing baby boy with Rosaline's gentle ocean blue eyes and Sirius's curly black hair. Barley five minutes later another baby was born, this time it was a girl.

The beautiful baby girl took after her father in looks like her brother, but held her mother's beauty; unlike the newborn girl's brother she acquired her father's smoky grey eyes.

When the marauder's and Lily went to the hospital to visit the small family, unknowns to them the surprise in store at the time were utterly shocked in not only the beauty of the twins, the fact that the baby was really babies and they were a little scared at the thought of two mini Sirius's running around.

James being the only one who could utter a sentence said the first thing on his mind that covered everyone's thought. "Well, I'll be damned. I do believe that Minnie will be leaving Hogwarts when she gets the news. Hell every professor may resign."

Remus was the next to recover and chuckle in agreement. "Prongs dose seem to be right Pads. If the twins are anything like you; they certainly will manage to make mischief before they even take their first steps."

Rosaline smiled a secretive smile; it was the smile that Lily called her Mona Lisa smile; Rosaline always seemed to know something when she smiled this smile, it was endearing and secretive, it also had the habit of driving Sirius up the wall, this is why she used it often.

"You know picking on our children's future is no way to get in the good graces of the people who want to ask you Remus; will you be the twin's godfather?" Sirius asked as Rosaline smiled at the werewolf.

Rosaline beckoned the wolf to her side as she held her son gently in her arms and passed him to Remus. "Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Leo John Black, your godson…if you'll accept Remus." Rosaline said as the werewolf held the boy gently in his arms.

Sirius held his and Rosaline's sleeping daughter who he hesitantly passed to Remus and with a little bit of fearful moving of newborn children; and several death threats from Rosaline if either one of her children should be dropped; Remus held both newborns in his arms.

"Everyone this is Phoenix Athena Black your goddaughter Remus if you'll have her. If anything were to ever happen to either of us we trust that you will take care of both of them."

Remus looked at the twins in his arms slightly mesmerized and then he looked at Sirius and Rosaline and with a proud smile and a slightly hoarse. "I will protect these cubs as if they were my own.

* * *

Phoenix and Leo both took after their father in looks it was apparent from the shiny soft black curls that took refuge on their heads and the Black pureblood aristocratic bone structure. From the twins high cheekbones, ivory skin, and already lean frames.

But in each child it was apparent that their mother had a hand in their looks as well. Although their skin was ivory they each held a light olive tone. And the children may be Blacks' from their sharp features but the Skies' bloodline allowed their features to become more gentle and delicate.

The twins were already six months old teaching them how to crawl and talk was Sirius's main priority at the moment.

"Come on pups' you can do this say 'daddy'." Sirius tried once again. The family of four was at an Order meeting and much to the amusement of everyone around him; Sirius felt the need to proceeded trying to get his six month old twins to talk.

Leo and Nyxie (as the marauders nicknamed her) were restrained in highchairs and at the mercy of their fathers' request. Both were incredibly intelligent; as they already knew how to crawl but neither could speak besides gurgling syllables and baby babble.

"Come on Nyxie; you're a daddy's girl. Say it, say 'daddy'." Sirius practically begged the un-amused child.

Rosaline rolled her eyes at her husbands' antic's and freed the twins carrying them to the large living room where many of the other children who belonged to the members of the order.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had six children the eldest two boys were busy playing outside. The next in the line of children was Percy, he almost always had his nose stuck in some type of book, in turn his two younger twin brothers Fred and George would torment him for; Ron was the youngest boy and roughly the same age as the Black twins, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

Rosalie sat the twins down and they immediately crawled over to their god brother and the youngest male Weasley. Alice and Frank Longbottom had already left for the evening so little Neville wasn't around to play.

Rosalie smiled as her children began to laugh and play.

There was a part of her though, that feared that something dark and dreadful was creeping around the corner; and in turn her family and friends would suffer.

* * *

"Uncas Mooney'." Nyxie shouted when she saw the scarred man enter the house. She sat on the carpeted floor of the living room a fluffy stuffed grey wolf sat beside her. It was her favorite toy.

Remus smiled at his goddaughter, picked her up and began to look around for her brother and parents.

"Unca RemMoon." Leo shouted happily from his mother's arms. His curls were wet and the smell of baby shampoo was heavy in the air.

Rosaline smiled a tired smile. Sirius had begun to go on more missions for the order so she was left at home to take care of the twins who had just learned to walk. "Hello, Remus let me make you some tea; after I put the babies down for a nap."

The two friends sat at the wooden kitchen table, silently sipping on tea.

"Rosaline, the reason I came here to talk to you is to warn you; The Order has found out that there is a rat in our cause. Someone is betraying us and working with the Dark Lord and his followers. I wanted to warn you, so you know that not everyone in the Order is good and can be trusted."

* * *

James and Lily Potter were declared dead after their house was found destroyed. Their bodies were not found, leading the aurors to believe that they're bodies was blown to fragments so small that they would never be found, or the Dark Lord's followers had a hand in their disappearance.

Either way the Potters were thought to be dead. Deatheater's hated the Potter's and as it was the Potter's were at the head of the Dark Lord's list to be killed.

But as if by miracle little Harry Potter now with a lightning bolt shaped scare lived but he now lived in fame.

* * *

Rosaline stood by the fire place tears ran down her face as she thought of the friends she lost only moments ago.

It was silent in the house until a crash and identical baby cries alerted Rosaline that something was wrong.

She rushed up the stairs, when Bellatrix Black-Lestrange stood in front of her blocking the way into her children's room. Rosaline took out her wand; the witch on the other hand remained defenseless.

"Rosaline, you're my best-friend; you know how controlled I have become. While I wear this damned ring they are control at any given moment. Rosie we have to save the twins; if we don't hide them then they will be killed. You have to hide as well, I don't know who was sent to kill them but if you're found as well then you'll die too. I can't watch my only friend die." Bellatrix said as she picked up a now silent Phoenix.

Rosaline knew deep within her soul that was why her friend had been acting so oddly.

Rosaline wasted no time in taking Leo whom was still slightly fussy into her arms. She then grabbed the twins' stuffed wolves knowing that their presence would keep them calm. She and Bellatrix quickly made their way down the hall.

Bellatrix and Rosaline placed the twins in a linen closet that they charmed so that only the aurors would know where to find the twins. Rosaline let a silent tear fall down her cheek as she placed Phoenix's grey stuffed wolf beside her and Leo's black stuffed wolf beside of him. The twin's immediately became silent and looked at their mother with curious expressions.

"Never forget my babies that your mummy loves you both." Rosaline said as she lent town and kissed each of their foreheads.

Bellatrix watched the scene before her with a heavy heart. She sucked in an extra breath once the closet door was closed and the charm was complete. Bellatrix looked at her golden haired friend and nodded in understanding.

The understanding that this would be the last time she would ever see Rosaline's blue eyes filled with fire and her full lipped Mona Lisa smile.

In that understanding Bellatrix disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Rosaline went to the twins' nursery and sat in her wooden rocking chair. She waited silently for her reaper.

She then glanced at the clock on the nursery wall reading that it was close to midnight. She briefly wondered about her husband who left to save their friends, their family in everything but blood.

All too soon Lucius Malfoy appeared before her his wand raised and a hex was cast. "You stupid Mudblood, you married a family of power and befriended power; but you're going to die."

Rosaline's throat began to pour out blood, from the deep slash the hex had created across her neck.

She died slowly.

But she did not die in vain.

* * *

The twins were found by aurors. They rarely cried for their parents when they were taken to their godfather's house.

Remus loved the twins even though he believed their father betrayed them. Remus cared for the twins and the twins cared for him.

Remus, Leo, and Nyxie became a small family very quickly.

All too soon the happy family was separated by the ministry who feared that the twin's would follow their father's path if left with a werewolf; and if they were kept together.

It was then that Leo John Black was sent to Saint Waters Orphanage where he was quickly adopted by a loving wizarding couple whom had no children. They lived in a small village on the outskirts of Paris, France.

Little Phoenix Athena Black was sent to Alayana Rose, she and her husband already had three other foster children that they had adopted. The family lived in a small town in Louisiana located close to New Orleans.

It was quickly understood that the twins were not allowed to know that the other existed and they were forbidden to know the truth about their father.

**Okay here's the prologue. I know it kind of bounced around but I wanted to show a lot of the background and add a little comic relief.**


	2. Leo's Letter

**Ch. 1 Leo's Letter**

Leo woke up to the smell of maple syrup and bacon.

His stomach growled and his mouth began to water; he pushed the blankets back off his now eleven year old body and jumped out of his bed but ended up getting tangled in them and falling out of bed instead.

When he freed himself of the blankets he ran out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen where his father sat reading the newspaper and drinking coffee and his mother hummed gently to the radio that was playing a muggle song.

"Leo, come here son; let your old man wish you a happy birthday." Vincent Drew said when he spotted his son standing in the kitchen doorway. He rolled up his newspaper and held out his arms for a hug in which Leo responded.

Leo pulled out the chair beside his father and took a sip of orange juice.

Vincent was a tall lean man who seemed to be very intimidating. His eyes were a dark green that seemed to be able to read all lies that you have ever told and his dark blonde hair was thick but clean cut. His face was always shaved and Leo doubted that he had ever seen his father with a five'o clock shadow or any type of facial hair.

Yes, Vincent seemed intimidating but he was a kind man and a loving father.

"I still can't believe my baby boy is eleven years old today." Marie Drew said as she took out three plates and loaded them up with food. As she placed the plates on the table she kissed Leo's head and sat down from across her husband.

Marie was a very attractive woman. She had long thick light brown hair that was currently pulled out of her face in a low pony tail. Her light brown eyes were friendly and compassionate. She was about 5'5 in height and was very thin. She had a petite figure and barely had any curve on her; she was more bone than anything but she had built up muscle on her bones so she still looked healthy but many considered her to be too skinny even though she ate more than her husband and son put together.

Leo looked at his mother with a sly smile. "Mum, I'm not a baby anymore."

Vincent laughed and chocked on his breakfast slightly when his wife glared at him.

"Yes, I suppose your right, but you will always be my baby." Marie said and she handed him a letter she had originally set on the counter-top. "I was going to save it and give it to you tomorrow, but I thought that now was as good a time to give you this."

Leo smiled widely.

He opened his letter from Hogwarts carefully but quickly as well.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sor, Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Mr. Leo John Drew_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Behind the letter was another piece of parchment containing the supplies Leo needed for his first year at Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Leo smiled at his parents.

Marie kissed Leo's head, and Vincent squeezed his shoulder.

Leo was thankful for his parents, he knew he may never get to know his birth parents but he already had a Mum who cared for him and always showed her love for him even when he was in trouble which was most of the time when he was up to mischief which was often.

Leo also had a dad who taught him how to not only be a man but be the best person he could be. His father loved him very much and taught him every sport he knew. Vincent was a father who although could be a little harsh was there for his son through all the tears.

"Well boys, I think we can eat now." Marie said as she took Leo's letter from him and placed it back onto the marble counter-top where it would be safe.

Leo smiled and dug into his breakfast he only paused to look at his parents and think about how lucky he was to have them.

Marie smiled at Leo but then shared a painful look with her husband.

They shared the same fear, what if someone found out he was the natural born son of a murderer. Marie stood as soon as breakfast was finished and walked to her and Vincent's room. Vincent took the now empty plates to the sink to wash them. Leo looked confused at his now somber parents.

"Leo go ahead and get dressed, you and I are going out onto the town."

Leo listened to his father and went to his room. As he walked down the hall to his room he passed by his parent's room and heard his mother crying softly behind the closed door of the room.

Marie sat on her bed a brown wooden box sat beside her, and on her lap was where a soft blue cashmere baby blanket lay. She ran her hands over the soft material of the blanket and sighed, her son was now eleven years old and when she and Vincent adopted him, she smiled teary eyed when she turned her head and looked in the box seeing a stuffed black wolf.

Her slender hands picked up the plush toy that calmed her son so well when he was baby.

Marie placed the wolf on the bed once more, folded the blanket that still sat in her lap and then gingerly packed it into the box.

Marie then looked at the toy; she then sighed and smiled through her tears.

'Leo deserves to know that his birth parents did love him…Even though his father did unspeakable things, he loved Leo.' Marie thought as she held the toy in both of her slender hands.

A knock was sounded at the bedroom door.

"Come in." Marie said wiping her eyes to hide the proof of her tears.

Leo looked at Marie and smiled widely. "Come on Mum, Dad said we're going to get me an animal."

Marie smiled at her sons' enthusiasm.

"Okay honey, but come here for a moment." Marie said as Leo inched closer to her.

Marie held out the plush wolf towards her son, whose face seemed to light up. "When you were a baby, the aurors found you with this. It was from your birth parents and well…. It was the only time you were absolutely silent. When you were little you called it Nyxie, your father and I never knew why you called it that but; your face always lit up when you saw it. Almost like it was a part of you…I suppose." Marie said remembering the odd name her gave his stuffed friend.

Leo looked into the comforting grey eyes of the wolf and suddenly felt as if the missing part of him was filled in.

He could only think to himself. 'Why do you feel so real, so human?'

* * *

**AN: Okay the next CH. will be centered on Phoenix and her family. **


End file.
